


Soft Hearts Die in the Field

by sailsandanchors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, happy birthday alessandra!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is forced to go on a mission to retrieve information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Hearts Die in the Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandralee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/gifts).



The fire alarm was blaring and wisps of smoke rose around her. She knew the fire was harmless and contained, yet she couldn't stop the tremble of her fingers. Too many things she had felt sure of had been proven false. People were rushing to the exits, but she couldn't afford to do the same.

She had to retrieve the files.

Communications were cut off and she tried to find her bearings in a place that seemed so far from the blueprints it made little difference that she had studied them. She steadied herself and turned left, walking down the empty corridor, her eyes searching left and right for room AF-303. Unsteady footsteps led her to the big metal door and she jammed the device Skye had given her into the ID slot. The door slid open and she breathed a sigh of relief.

It would be short lived. All the hardware in the room was destroyed; wires and shards of broken screens crunched under her feet. She was caught between wanting to rummage through what was left in hopes of finding something, or just turning around and running for her life.

The door slid shut silently, just as she reached for a broken mainframe. Everything was suddenly darker, malfunctioning screens filling the room with a sinister glow.

She turned around and he walked out of the shadows. Then came his voice, low and familiar, with an edge to it that made her want to throw-up.

"Jemma. Interesting. Looking for this?" He waved a hard drive around before sticking it in his pocket.

She spun around and threw a broken piece of tubing at him. It was as futile as she'd dreaded. 

Ward avoided it easily and crossed the distance between them in a breath. He loomed over her with the body she had repaired so many times and eyes she didn't recognise anymore. His gun was pointed  between her fourth and fifth  rib, slightly to the left and she knew fighting him was pointless.   


"It doesn't have to be this way. We could really use you, you know." He said, as if it made a difference. He knew she wouldn't agree and she knew he'd been using her, them, all along.

"Just do it and shut up!" It hung in the air between them and he clenched his jaw.

"Why are you so determined to die for them." he asked and his words mocked.

"Why weren't you?" she spat out. 

"I like winning." 

She knew from the way his hand tightened around the gun, from his voice, that this was the end. She didn't close her eyes. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

Something danced in Ward's eyes, but he still curled his finger around the trigger.

Angry tears rolled down and she looked straight at him, waiting for it to come. The loud bang and then the silence.

A crash sounded behind him and she suddenly noticed light flooding in from the open door as he crumpled at her feet, an ugly gash at the back of his head.

Skye's knuckles were white, gripping to an office chair like a lifeline, wide eyes jumping from Ward to her.

"Are you alright?"

Jemma gave a small nod, reaching for the hard drive in his pocket. 

Skye closed her eyes and sighed. 

"We need to run." she said,  reaching out her hand. 

Jemma grabbed it tightly and stood up. She walked over Ward's body, wiping away tears and gritting her teeth. 

Skye destroyed the lock behind them and they had the files.

Mission complete.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Jemma's hands were trembling.

"I don't care."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Alessandra!  
> I hope this isn't completely ooc <3


End file.
